


Why art thou being a goober, Loki?

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please bask in the glory that is this Avengers crack fic I wrote on June 5, 2012, but just found on an old flashdrive right now.</p><p>
  <i>“Oh my gosh, I luv you. Please use your dick-penis in me,” moaned Steven America.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why art thou being a goober, Loki?

"Oh my gosh, I luv you. Please use your dick-penis in me," moaned Steven America.

"Okie dokie. Let me get out of my suit so I can make sex times with you," answered Iron Stark.

They were both very excited in their swimsuit areas. They were smiling and putting hands in bad places.

At the end, Tony said, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

And Stevie was happy about it for days and days.

For days and days they did it with their dick-penii. Steve America learned why Iron Stark said "AHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" but it is a secret to the readers because that's bad, and you should TOTALLY FEEL BAD FOR THINKING IT. Anyway, one day Steve and Iron were walking in the meadows behind the SHEILD HQ and talking about SuperSuits.

"Mine is Iron," Iron said.

"Mine is America," Steve said.

"Mine is Jolly Green Giant!" said Bruce.

“BRUCE WERE DO YOU COME FROM????” yelled Iron Tony and Steve.

"From the air i jumped you dumheads," said Bruce.

"Your SuperSuit is more like the ANGRY Green Giant you know," quipped Tony sillily.

Bruce only looked mildly upset, but he was probably angry cause he's always angry. 

Then, all of a sudden out of nowhere, an arrow zoomed from the clouds.

"Oh Jeebus! We are going to be murdered in this meadow! Oh Jeebus, why?!?!" Steven screamed loudly.

Hulk Banner was not so scared.

"It's Hawkeye Barton, you goober!"

"Ahahahahaha! Na na na! I scared Rog. What a goober."

Iron laughed. "Hur hur. I wasn't frightened for my life or well-being at all."

Just then a big noise went boom.

"BOOM!!!" went the boom.

“OH MY GLOB!” said Hawkeye, "What is happening??"

Suddenly there was a giant Hulk standing there.

"Hulk go see," said Hulk.

"Ok," said Steve.

"No Steve fly with me," said Tony smilingly. Steve smiled back, "Ok Tony put on your SuperSuit, and we can go.”

Tony put on Iron Suit, and now he is Iron Man.

Iron Man grabbed Steve American and flew to the boom.

"WAAAAAAIT what about me??" asked Hawkeye.

"You fly with me" said Hulk.

Hawkeye rode on Hulk's back like a little baby monkey on a bigger monkey who wants to find food together so they do not die in their jungle environment. They came to the site of the boom.

When they reached the boom place, they all looked up and there was Loki. He had on his goat helmet, and boy did he look mad mad mad. They all made shocked faces and made noises like, "Hurrrrr?" and "Who dare to threaten America, my homeland?!"

Thor was brave though. He thought his brother was being a dum-dum.

"Why art thou being a goober, Loki?"

Loki screamed madly at him, "Rahhhhhhhhhh! I am not a goober! And I came here to prove it."

Loki made it boom more, and they all hid under Steven America's shield.

Stark Man was unimpressed. "Loki, Thor is right. Only true goobs deny being goobs."

Loki had some words to say about that.


End file.
